Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, codenamed 003 has been marked for assassination by the terrorist organization SPECTRE. His objective, steal a top-secret decoding machine from the North Korean Embassy in Kowloon. His contact is Sakura Haruno, a Spy unknowingly working for SPECTRE. Along the way Sakura begins to question orders, and falls in love with Sasuke. M for violence and maybe later
1. The ball

**Chapter 1 – Enter Uchiha**

James Bond was first written by Ian Fleming in 1953, eighteen years after he was discharged from the UK armed forces. The inspiration for James Bond was formed from fourteen people that played big parts in Fleming's life, among them was his elder brother Peter.

The name James Bond came from an ornithologist, Fleming didn't like the name at first, but the name became a symbol for Great Britain and Spying.

But this is not a story about James Bond, this is about Sasuke Uchiha, more specifically, my attempt to write a James Bond story with Sasuke Uchiha as a 00.

May 9th, 2014, Sasuke Uchiha codenamed 003 was driving across Westminster Bridge, heading to protection detail at Westminster Abbey. The person Sasuke was protecting was Tenten, UK Prime Minister's twenty-four year old daughter.

Sasuke was brought in from the SAS as a replacement for Jack Mason who was killed in the 2004 007 videogame, _Everything or Nothing_.

Sasuke's car was a metallic blue steel colored 1972 Lamborghini Espada equipped with a two-way communicator to MI-6 headquarters: he was on the communicator with his boss, Tsunade, codename – M.

"I'm getting there sir," Sasuke said as he put his left elbow on the side of the door, and placed his hand against his head, and leaned on the side of the door as he pulled up to Westminster Abbey, "I'll call you back."

As Sasuke stepped out of the car, he saw several women in the crowd looking at him.

Sasuke was dressed rather well: a Khaki suit, black-leather boots, and a formal light blue long-sleeve button up shirt. He wore a pair of aviator ray-ban sunglasses with mirrored lenses. The sunglasses were made especially for Sasuke by MI-6's 'toy-master', Kakashi Hatake. There was a small computer hidden inside Sasuke's earpiece that would scan the crowd one-fact-at-a-time, and highlight known terrorists. Sasuke was six-foot-three, Caucasian with spikey, black hair.

After scanning the crowd, Sasuke's glasses detected no terrorists, he then moved into the palace, eventually arriving at the courtyard where Special Agent Naruto Uzumaki, codenamed 002 – a replacement for Bill Fairbanks who was killed by Francisco Scaramanga in _The Man with the Golden Gun_ was.

Naruto was six feet tall, Caucasian, spikey blonde hair, and blue eyes, he was dressed in an all-navy tuxedo with black-leather shoes, a formal button-up white shirt, and a black tie. He was wearing similar ray-ban sunglasses.

Sasuke walked up to the bar which Naruto was standing next to, "What'll you have?" The bartender asked.

"Black Ferrari cocktail," Sasuke said to the bartender, "Single."

"Coming right up," the bartender said as he prepared the ingredients.

"Make it as well make it a double," Naruto said, not looking up from his blue martini.

"You paying?" Sasuke asked.

"Might as well," Naruto said as he raised two fingers, "It's been a while."

"A bit too long," Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto, and leaned back against the bar, "What's the news?"

"Get the cocktail and let's talk," Naruto said as the bartender placed the drink next to Sasuke's elbow.

Sasuke reached back, grabbed the cocktail, and followed Naruto into the courtyard, "The mark as you know is the Prime Minister's daughter, Tenten, young woman in the white dress."

"She seems to be calm," Sasuke said as he and Naruto continued walking.

"She should be," Naruto said, "She has one of the only men that can compare to James Bond himself defending her."

"Any idea who might attack?" Sasuke asked.

"That list is endless," Naruto said, "IRA's been inactive for a little while, but you don't know, Al-Qaeda's our number one concern though."

"What about the Koreans?" Sasuke asked.

"North Korea," Naruto asked, "Highly unlikely."

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "It's a possibility, keep your eyes open."

"Got that," Naruto said, "By the way, you heard about Hinata?"

"I did," Sasuke said as he slapped his old friend on the shoulder, "Congratulations pop."

Sasuke and Naruto split up, a few minutes later: all hell broke loose, several men dressed in an all-grey military sprung out of nowhere. One of them pulled out a gun, and fired one round into the air.

Sasuke tossed his glass aside, pulled out his suppressed Sig Sauer P226, and fired, hitting one of the hostiles right in the eye.

One of the terrorists grabbed Tenten as Naruto pulled out his suppressed Glock 24, and covered the terrorists as several of the V.I.P.s crowded behind him.

"Stay back," the terrorist holding Tenten exclaimed as he aimed as Sasuke, "You can't save her," the terrorist raised his suppressed MP7 with a thirty round magazine, and fired at Sasuke, missing him by a mile.

"We'll see," Sasuke said as the terrorist backing up, carrying Tenten, "Naruto, get the civilians out of here."

Sasuke ran after the terrorist as he ran into the Abbey where the terrorist was bringing Tenten, "Let me go," Tenten demanded as her captor dragged her toward the entrance to the second floor.

Several terrorists on the walk way in the main hall raised their guns, and fired downwards at Sasuke who dove into cover behind a few benches.

The terrorists were speaking English, so North Korea was off the attackers list.

As one of the terrorists ejected his magazine to reload his gun, Sasuke popped out from behind cover, holding his P226 in one hand, balancing his arm against the back of the bench, and fired twice, hitting one of the terrorists in the left eye, and the final took the second bullet in the side of the neck.

Sasuke moved forward, only able to make it inside the area the terrorists were shooting from before three more popped out from behind the benches at the head of the large church, and fired at him.

Sasuke dove into cover, and quickly grabbed one of the gadgets Kakashi handed him.

The gadget was a shock-grenade that was disguised as a ballpoint-pen.

Sasuke grabbed the clip attached to the area near the end, pulled it out, and tossed it at the terrorists.

The pen exploded, and stunned all three terrorists long enough for Sasuke to pop out from behind cover, and kill all three.

Sasuke ran up to the door leading to the stairs that led up into the tower.

After kicking the door in, he turned around, and touched his forehead, sternum, both shoulders, and then place five pounds into the donations jar next to the staircase.

He then turned around, looked up the stairs, and saw the terrorist look down at him.

Sasuke ran up the stairs while the terrorist took shots at him, missing him with every bullet.

Eventually the terrorist arrived at the top of the tower, aimed his MP7 at the joint to the bell, and unloaded into it.

The bell broke free, and dropped, Sasuke looked up, and dove to the side, the bell missing him by a foot.

The terrorist turned his attention to Tenten who was trembling with fear, "Now there is no one to save you," he said as a Pave-Low helicopter came in.

The terrorist picked Tenten up by her ponytail, and threw her into the back of the chopper as Sasuke broke through the floor, jumped up, and leapt in the back of the chopper with the terrorist and Tenten.

As Sasuke aimed his P226 at the terrorist, the terrorist moved out of the way, knocked the pistol out of his hands, and punched him across the face.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, and grabbed hold of the hydraulics that raises and lowers the back gate.

The terrorist charged at Sasuke who blocked the man's incoming fist, and kicked him backwards.

Sasuke punched the terrorist once across the face, and then nailed him in the space between the right side of nose and cheek, stunning him.

Sasuke picked up his P226, pulled out another one of the pen-grenades, pulled the clip, tossed it into the front of the cabin, and ran back to Tenten who stood up to take his hand.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and don't let go," Sasuke said as he put one arm around Tenten's waist, and aimed his watch which had a rappelling line hidden as the spring-wound.

As the Pave-low passed Big-Ben, Sasuke fired the line which instantly caught on one of the spikes sticking out of the area above the clock. As the line attached to the spike, the line instantly attached to Sasuke's belt, and it yanked them out the back.

As the terrorist regained his focus, he saw Sasuke and Tenten get pulled out the back of the Pave-low, he scrambled to the back to see them swinging in front of the clock, and as he opened his mouth to curse, the grenade went off.

The grenade threw the terrorist out the back of the Pave-low, first smashing against the side of Big Ben, breaking dozens of bones in his body, and then falling off the side of the tower to be skewered on one of the spikes the house of parliament has on the rooftops.

Sasuke and Tenten were dangling in front of the clock, when Tenten raised a question, "Who are you?" Tenten asked.

"The name's Uchiha," Sasuke began, "Sasuke Uchiha, at your service."

"Pleasure to meet you." Tenten said.


	2. Mission briefing

**Chapter 2 – SPECTRE**

After bringing Tenten back to her father, Sasuke was allowed a small leave. A small vacation in Monte Carlo to see the Monaco Grand Prix in person was all he needed.

As Sasuke was away, the terrorist organization known as SPECTRE had put the final touches on their plans to kill Sasuke who could become as big of a nuisance to their operations as James Bond is.

Halfway around the world, the head of SPECTRE, Number One was sitting in front of recently defected North Korean female Captain Ling Hue.

"It's time Number Three," Number One said as he pressed a button on a small touch-pad next to him, opening a door on the far side of the room, and letting Nickoli Vokolof into the room, "Come in Number Four."

"Number One," Nickoli said as he entered, "Everything is going just as planned. As expected the North Koreans have come into possession of the Interceptor decoding machine, and I have made plans for the British to steal it."

"Supposing it'll work," Ling said, "Let's not forget what kind of trouble he's had keeping secrets from the G.R.U."

"Precisely," Number One said, his Rottweiler hound growled at Nickoli, who pulled out a smoke, and lit it, "Be warned Number Four, if this plan fails, I can assure you your death will not be pleasant."

"Of course," Nickoli said, "But for phase one to be carried out, we need to get MI-6's interest."

"And how will you do that?" Number One asked.

"With a little help form Number Three," Nickoli said, "Her defection to SPECTRE has been kept secret from everyone except Kim Jong Un. She has already selected a suitable girl from the Korean Consultant in Kowloon."

"Is that true Number Three?" Number One asked.

"Yes Number One," Ling said, "Her loyalty is unquestionable, and I highly doubt she will turn."

"Indeed," Number One said, "Number Four, if the assassin you picked fails, we're all fucked. Our organization's fingerprints are all over that decoder."

"Do not worry," Nickoli said, "The assassin I've found is more than ready."

"I hope your right," Number One said, "You may commence with Phase One."

"I shall begin at once," Nickoli said as he walked off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Sasuke was inside a Monte Carlo Casino playing baccarat, having six hundred thousand euros (821,910 US dollars/ 490,809.75 British Pounds) when he was handed a message.

Most spies have womanizing problems, some have drinking problems, some have family problems, but Sasuke is a different kind of spy because he has a gambling problem.

"Let's wrap this up," Sasuke said as he shoved his chips forward, "All in."

The rest of the players were all in, the first player threw down his cards, King of Spades, and Two of hearts, a hand value of two. The second player threw down his, two kings, a hand value of zero. The third player threw down his, two of spades, three of clubs, a hand value of five. Sasuke threw down his cards, three of diamonds, king of spades, a hand value of three.

The dealer passed out two more cards, one to Sasuke and one to the player with the hand value of five. The player with the value of five turned his card over, an eight of spades, his value of five remained. Sasuke then turned his over, four of spades, his hand value went from three to seven, Sasuke won.

"_Monsieur_ Uchiha wins," the dealer said as all the chips went to him.

Sasuke filled a bag he was handed with the chips, and walked over to the cash counter, "I'd like this converted into cash," he said to the female clerk who was dressed in black high-heels, black silk stockings, a black skirt, a long-sleeve white shirt, and a black waist-coat.

The check was written for the amount of one million and two hundred thousand euros, about nine hundred and eighty one thousand British Pounds.

Sasuke deposited his money into his bank account, and reserved a seat on the next plane back to London.

At MI-6 headquarters, Sasuke entered the office to find Ino sitting at her desk, she looked up, and saw Sasuke enter, "Sasuke," Ino said as she entered, "What'd you bring me?"

"Very rare breed of rose," Sasuke said as he pulled a yellow rose out of his jacket, which is very rarely grown in Europe, it's mostly grown in America. The yellow rose is primarily used to symbolize friendship.

Sasuke handed the rose to Ino who placed it in the vase on her desk.

Sasuke entered Tsunade's office, and found his boss sitting at her desk.

"Come in 003," Tsunade said as she looked up from her desk.

Sasuke crossed the room, took a seat in the first chair in front of Tsunade's desk, and crossed his left leg over his right, and looked at his boss, "Why the frantic call?" Sasuke asked.

"Because a situation's arisen that is of the utmost importance," Tsunade said as she pulled out a clicker, and aimed it at the back wall.

Tsunade was dressed like she was every day, a grey woman's suit, a long-sleeve white button-up shirt, a grey skirt, black silk stockings, and black high-heels. She was young for being the head of MI-6, but she was well-deserving of the job. Tsunade was one of the few woman to work in MI-6 and achieve 00 status.

Tsunade pressed the first button on the clicker, and the chair Sasuke was sitting in turned around, and faced the screen which lit up with the image of an Interceptor decoding machine, "What do you know about Interceptors 003?" Tsunade asked.

"Decoding machines," Sasuke said, "Created two years ago in America. The C.I.A. has one."

"Yes, but we don't," Tsunade said as the screen turned off, and Sasuke chair turned 180o to face Tsunade, "There's a girl in Kowloon that wants to defect, she has the location of the Interceptor, but on one condition, I send my best in to bring her back."

"Why not send James?" Sasuke asked.

"007 is on personal leave," Tsunade said as she held out a photo to Sasuke, "You were my second choice, this is the girl's picture. Go to Kowloon, and bring both the girl and the Interceptor back to England."

"One more question," Sasuke said as he looked at the picture and saw a beautiful woman about five foot three wearing black high-heels, a black skirt, a long-sleeve white shirt with a black waist-coat, she had pink hair, and green eyes, "What's the girl's name?"

"Sakura," Tsunade said, "Go down to the Toy-Shop, and see Kakashi, I think you'll like what he's come up with."

Sasuke exited Tsunade's office, and walked over to Ino's desk, "You like the rose?" Sasuke asked.

"It's lovely," Ino said as she looked up at Sasuke, "Since Miss Moneypenny's on vacation, I'm the new Moneypenny, and since 007 is on vacation also, I guess that makes you the new 007."

"Maybe," Sasuke said as he kissed Ino's hand, "Got to go."

Sasuke walked out the office, down the hall, and entered the elevator where he found Kakashi Hatake, codename – R working on Sasuke's mission car, "Good morning Kakashi."

"Good morning Sasuke," Kakashi said as he got out of the car, "You enjoy your time in Monte Carlo?"

"Very much," Sasuke said, "What's new?"

"Practically everything," Kakashi said, "Now pay attention 003," Kakashi pulled out a Datetime Rolex, and held it out, "Rolex Datetime…"

"Yea, yea," Sasuke said as he leaned against the table, "Has a rappelling-line hidden in the spring-wound, and is bullet-proof."

"Yes and yes," Kakashi said, "But you've never had one with a laser in the face," Kakashi pointed the face toward a sheet of titanium, activated the laser, and the laser cut the sheet of titanium in two.

"They always said that a Rolex is a dangerous watch to have," Sasuke said as he strapped the Datetime on his wrist.

"Next we have this," Kakashi held out pen, "A pen, there are fifteen individual pieces of c4 plastic explosives inside the pen, pressed down on a solid surface, and you'll dispense the explosives, the primer is in the ink," Kakashi walked over to Fred, a dummy Q (on holiday) used to demonstrate the various explosive things he built, "Allow me to demonstrate," Kakashi walked up to Fred, and placed a small cap of c4 onto Fred's lower-back, then put a touch of ink inside the cap, then walked back, "In order to detonate the c4, you push and hold down on the clip," Kakashi pushed down on the clip, "And click the top," Kakashi clicked the top of the pen, and the c4 blew Fred's torso clean off, and into Sasuke's hands.

"That is one bad case of gas you got there Fred," Sasuke said as he placed him down in the chair next to Kakashi's table.

"That's not funny 003," Kakashi said as he patted Fred on the top of the head, "Sorry about that Fred, you need to lay off spicy food."

"What else?" Sasuke asked.

"This," Kakashi said as he placed a suitcase on the table, "Leather suitcase that will be delivered upon your arrival, Kakashi pointed at a small cord below the handle, "Pull the cord," Kakashi pulled the cord, and opened the case, revealing a small mini-gun, "Effective against armored soldiers, and various other forms of armored scum."

"Finally?" Sasuke asked.

"The car," Kakashi said as he walked over to the mission car, a 2014 Porsche 918 Spyder painted a glossy black with a black vinyl top, "Porsche 918 Spyder, titanium armor, bullet proof windows," Kakashi pointed to the headlamps, "Behind the head-lights, heat-seeking stinger missiles," Kakashi then walked up to the driver-side door, and taped on the center-console between the driver and passenger seats, and a small control-console opened, "Everything is controlled from this console here," Kakashi pointed toward a small red button, "This button activates the heads-up display, the longer you hold it down, the more likely you'll hit what you're aiming at."

"They always say you always want to go out with a bang." Sasuke said.

"Now Sasuke," Kakashi said as he held out the keys to the Porsche, "Do try to return this equipment in pristine condition."

"You know I try Kakashi," Sasuke said as he took the keys, "But things always happen in the field."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Kakashi said as Sasuke walked over to the Porsche, jumped over the window, and into the driver's seat, and started up the car.

Meanwhile in Kowloon, Hong Kong…

Sakura Haruno, a Russian woman working for the embassy was called in to the office of Ling Hue.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Sakura said as she entered.

Sakura was a beautiful five foot two, very curvy, Caucasian female with long, bubble-gun pink hair. She was wearing a pair of high-heels, silk stockings, and

"Yes," Ling said, "Sit down," Sakura sat down in front of Ling's table, and crossed her legs, "I noticed that your file says you've had three different lovers over the past few years."

"Yes," Sakura said, "I'm not ashamed to say it."

"Why did you have these men?" Ling asked.

"I was in love." Sakura said.

"Would you be willing to fall in love again?" Ling asked.

"It would depend on the man." Sakura said.

"Good," Ling said as she stood up, and walked over to Sakura, "Because Russia is in need of your services."

"And if I refuse?" Sakura asked.

"Then you will not leave this room alive." Ling said.

"You make it kind of hard for a girl to say no," Sakura said, "What do I have to do?"

"You'll receive your orders later," Ling said, "Right now though you should get to know who you will fall in love with," Ling handed Sakura a picture of Sasuke.

"He's a handsome one I'll give him that," Sakura said, "What is he, an actor, a male model?"

"He works for Great Brittan," Ling said, "He's coming here to bring you back with him."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because your life is in danger," Ling said, "As head of intelligence I am aware of everything there is to know in the city. There are several people after you, and the only place you'll be safe is with him."

"When can I meet him?" Sakura asked.

"Soon enough," Ling said, "Soon enough."

_Guess what happens next…_


End file.
